Space Empire Zangyack
The Space Empire Zangyack (宇宙帝国ザンギャック Uchū Teikoku Zangyakku?]) are the fictional antagonists of the thirty-fifth Super Sentai Series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, that battle the Gokaigers in order to invade and conquer the Earth. Fictional history Zangyack's forces are a race of aliens who have conquered several planets across the galaxy and plan to invade Earth for their emperor. The first invasion failed due to the interference of 34 Super Sentai teams in the Legend War (レジェンド大戦 Rejendo Taisen?). The second, current, invasion is being overseen by the emperor's son Waruzu Giru from his chariot-like flagship Gigant Horse (ギガントホース Giganto Hōsu?), stationed between Earth and its moon, with an armada at his command. The currency of the Zangyack Empire is the Zagin (ザギン?, Z=), which is how the bounties on the Gokaigers are measured. Waruzu Giru Commandant Waruzu Giru (司令官ワルズ・ギル Shireikan Waruzu Giru?) is the young commander of the Zangyack invasion forces who is the emperor's son, thus attempting to earn his father's respect while showing himself as one of elite status. This gives him a paranoid attitude, making Waruzu Giru frequently hysterical when his missions are failures. He usually responds by erasing his mistakes to cover his tracks and lashing out at Damarasu. Eventually, Waruzu Giru learns of the Greatest Treasure the Gokaigers are looking for and believes it to be of little consequence, to the point of ignoring it to Damarasu's dismay. However, after an invasion he personally oversees is called off by his followers after a stray shot from Gokai Red wounds his left arm, a furious Waruzu Giru vows to kill the Gokaigers with extreme prejudice for his injury. Waruzu Giru is voiced by Hirofumi Nojima (野島 裕史 Nojima Hirofumi?). Damarasu Chief of Staff Damarasu (参謀長ダマラス Sanbōchō Damarasu?) is known among Zangyack as the "Strongest High Ranked Soldier" (最強格の戦士 Saikyōkaku no Senshi?) due to his skills as a warrior and as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Waruzu Giru by the Emperor and assist him as his second in command, questioning his decisions if he feels that he needs to. Unlike the others, Damarasu expresses curiosity on why the Gokaigers are even on Earth and uses the Sneak Brothers to learn the pirates' intentions on Earth. However, though he believes crippling the Gokaigers' chances of unlocking their Ranger Keys should be a priority, his suggestion is ignored. Damarasu is voiced by Kōji Ishii (石井 康嗣 Ishii Kōji?). Insarn Development Technical Officer Insarn (開発技官インサーン Kaihatsu Gikan Insān?) is Zangyack's evil scientist, supplying the Action Commanders with powerful weapons and modifications. Using a special gun-shaped controller, she can fire the Gigant Horseʼs enlargement cannons to resurrect defeated Action Commanders and make them grow giant. She rarely appears on Earth save when she falls in love with Kyousuke Jinnai and causes a series of bizarre events that end with her love redirected to Action Commander Jealousit until his defeat by Shinken Gokaioh. Insarn is voiced by Kikuko Inoue (井上 喜久子 Inoue Kikuko?). Barizorg Special Duty Officer Barizorg (特務士官バリゾーグ Tokumu Shikan Barizōgu?) is a cyborg whose whole body is mechanized and completely loyal to Waruzu Giru. He speaks very little other than saying, "Yes, boss," to Waruzu Giru's orders. He was originally Sid Bamick (シド・バミック Shido Bamikku?), a senior officer and Joe's comrade while he was with the Zangyack. However, when he committed treason against the Zangyack by freeing the imprisoned Joe and covering his escape, Sid was converted into his current form with his pre-cyborg memories erased save for his swordsmanship. Though he learns the truth about himself, Barizorg's programming makes the new information of no importance. Barizorg is voiced by Gaku Shindo (進藤 学 Shindō Gaku?), who previously portrayed the Eagle Sazer Ad in Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. Shindo also portrays Sid Bamick. Basco ta Jolokia Basco ta Jolokia (バスコ・タ・ジョロキア Basuko ta Jorokia?) is a privateer who travels with his space monkey Sally on the allied Zangyack ship Free Joker (フリージョーカー Furī Jōkā?), his code of conduct being to discard something to get a more precious item. A former friend of Captain Marvelous, whom he affectionately calls "Mabe-chan" (マベちゃん?), they were members of the Red Pirates, serving under their captain Aka Red aboard the Gokai Galleon until he betrayed his comrades to the Zangyack in order to get the Ranger Keys and the Greatest Treasure for himself. Though he lost the chest to Captain Marvelous, Basco obtained the Ranger Keys of the Super Sentai sixth heroes (which include heroes such as Dragon Ranger, Abare Killer, the Go-on Wings, and Gosei Knight) which were still in space. He uses a trumpet-like device called the Rapparatta (ラッパラッター Rapparattā?) to conjure them to fight for him though he risks losing the Ranger Key if that hero is defeated. In addition, Basco carries a gold-colored Mobirates, which bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers and has the keyhole sealed shut. Arriving to Earth after being contacted by Damarasu, Basco uses his Ranger Keys in a scheme to steal Captain Marvelous's crew, holding them ransom to get the remaining Ranger Keys. But the plan backfires as Captain Marvelous and his crew are able to defeat and claim the other Ranger Keys. Basco reveals that he has more Ranger Keys in his possession (which include Deka Master, Wolzard Fire, Signalman, Rio, Mere, and Princess Shinken Red) that Captain Marvelous does not know of. Basco ta Jolokia is portrayed by Kei Hosogai (細貝 圭 Hosogai Kei?). Sally Sally (サリー Sarī?) is Basco ta Jolokia's pet space monkey, carrying a pair of cymbals much like a cymbal-banging monkey toy. Other than serving as a bodyguard to Basco, Sally is able to open up a hatch on its chest to produce a Liquidroid. Sally is voiced by Toru Omura (大村 亨 Ōmura Tōru?). Zugormin The Non-commissioned Officers Zugormin (下士官スゴーミン Kashikan Sugōmin?) are the officers who lead the Gormin to battle and support the Action Commanders. They can transform into jet fighter configurations that link up into a hovercraft for an Action Commander to ride on, and can reconfigure their lower bodies into motorcycle forms. The Zugormin are voiced by Yoshimitsu Shimoyama (下山 吉光 Shimoyama Yoshimitsu?, 1), Kenichiro Matsuda (松田 健一郎 Matsuda Kenichirō?, 10), Yasuaki Takumi (内匠 靖明 Takumi Yasuaki?, 10), and Kensuke Tamura (田村 健亮 Tamura Kensuke?, 12). Gormin The Gormin Sailors (兵隊ゴーミン Heitai Gōmin?) are footsoldiers of Zangyack armed with weapons provided by Insarn. They are dropped from Zangyack ships through chandelier-like devices that magnetically hold them by their flat, metallic heads. Action Commanders The Action Commanders (行動隊長 Kōdō Taichō?) are alien monsters who serve under Zangyack. Some Action Commanders are also monsters from previous antagonist groups that the past 34 Sentai groups fought. * Shikabanen (シカバネン?): Shikabanen is the first of the Action Commanders sent out by Zangyack to invade the Earth, only to be destroyed by the Gokaigers using their Gokai Sabres to execute the Gokai Slash Final Wave. Voiced by Tetsuharu Ota (太田 哲治 Ōta Tetsuharu?). * Bongan (ボンガン?): An Action Commander send to lead the second wave of attack on Earth. After being defeated by Gokaigers assuming the forms of red Sentai warriors, an enlarged Bongan is destroyed by Gokaioh via Gokai Starburst. Voiced by Kōsei Hirota (廣田 行生 Hirota Kōsei?). * Salamandam (サラマンダム Saramandamu?): Originally sent to Earth in order to cause massive eruptions, Salamandam detours from his mission to take out the Gokai Galleon crew. After being defeated by Gokaigers assuming the forms of the Magirangers before using their Gokai Blast Final Wave, an enlarged Salamandam is destroyed by Magi Gokaioh using the Gokai Magi Bind. Voiced by Masuo Amada (天田 益男 Amada Masuo?). * Zodomas (ゾドマス Zodomasu?): A swordsman who believes in winning by any means, having Insarn modify his body with bladed tendrils in response to learning about Gokai Blue's two-blade fighting style. After being defeated by Gokai Blue's Five-Blade Style Blue Slash attack, an enlarged Zodomas is destroyed by Magi Gokaioh. Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎 Ishikawa Hideo?). * Buramudo (ブラムド?): A Triggerian (トリガー星人 Torigā Seijin?) Alienizer wanted by the SPD for multiple acts of planetary terrorism. A master of combat with his two guns, he works with the Zangyack in a plot to launch their subterranean missiles to destroy every city on Earth. After his plan is thwarted and he is defeated by the Gokaigers assuming the forms of the Dekarangers, an enlarged Buramudo is destroyed by Deka Gokaioh using the Gokai Full Blast. Voiced by Daisuke Kirii (桐井 大介 Kirii Daisuke?). * Nanonanoda (ナノナノダ?): An Action Commander sent to obtain a tree that bears gold so the Zangyack could have unlimited funding. He has the ability to make himself invisible and is able to sneak into any security system. However, after failing the first time, Nanonanoda accidentally destroys the plant in a fire he caused before being destroyed by the Gokaigers via the Gokai Slash Final Wave. When he is enlarged, he is hurled into space and destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. Voiced by Wataru Takagi (高木 渉 Takagi Wataru?). * Pachacamac XIII (パチャカマック１３世 Pachakamakku Jūsansei?): The son of Pachacamac XII and successor to the Cosmic Kenpō (宇宙拳法 Uchū Kenpō?) fighting style. Originally, he could use the Cosmic Kenpo move Magnet Fist (磁石拳 Jishakuken?), but Insarn modifies him to execute the Cosmic Science Kenpō Electromagnetic Cannon (宇宙科学拳法・電磁砲 Uchū Kagaku Kenpō Denjihō?). After being defeated by the Gokaigers' Gokai Blast Final Wave, an enlarged Pachacamac XIII is destroyed by Qi-based images of the Geki Beasts summoned by Gokaioh. Voiced by Yasunori Masutani (増谷 康紀 Masutani Yasunori?), who voiced Pachacamac XII. * Sneak Brothers (スニークブラザース Sunīku Burazāsu?): An elite spy duo composed of the humanoid Younger (ヤンガー Yangā?) and his orb-like older brother Elder (エルダー Erudā?), sent by Damarasu to spy on the Gokaigers. In the end, Elder is swatted away into outer space by Gokaioh's Gokai Bat while Younger is destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. Elder and Younger are respectively voiced by Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁 Chiba Shigeru?) and Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之 Hiyama Nobuyuki?). * Bauza (バウザー Bauzā?): An Action Commander with superhuman speed and a left cybernetic claw who is sent by Damarasu to take the treasure on Animarium before Gokaigers can find it. However, after the Action Commander is knocked off the island, Waruzu Giru changes Bauza's objective to conquering the city. After being defeated by the Gokai Blast, an enlarged Bauza is destroyed by Gao Gokaioh. Voiced by Keikō Sakai (酒井 敬幸 Sakai Keikō?). * Yokubarido (ヨクバリード Yokubarīdo?): The leader of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", a gambler assigned to utilize Gigarollum on planets that prove troublesome. His special weapon is a deck of exploding cards. After being defeated by the Gokaigers' Final Wave with their weapons, an enlarged Yokubarido is destroyed by Gao Gokaioh. Voiced by Tetsu Shiratori (白鳥 哲 Shiratori Tetsu?). * Deratsueiger (デラツエイガー Deratsueigā?): The leader of the emperor's bodyguards, a fearsome swordsman who was sent by the emperor to help Waruzu Giru in conquering Earth. He managed to hold back all Gokaigers' attacks and was about to kill them until their battle was interrupted when Waruzu Giru got wounded. Deratsueiger is later sent back to Earth to call out the Gokaigers and slaughter them all, before he was surprisingly defeated by them. Enlarged to take out his defeat on the city, Deratsueiger is finally destroyed by Shinken Gokaioh. Voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (中村 悠一 Nakamura Yūichi?). * Zaggai (ザッガイ?): An anglerfish like Action Commander who shoots the Vibrational Destruction Beam (振壊ビーム Shinkai Bīmu?) sent to retrieve a deadly metal called Poisole (プワゾール Puwazōru?), confronting Kyousuke Jinnai of the Carrangers during the search. However, Zaggai ends up being a victim of circumstance as the Gokaigers defeat him for "kidnapping" Ahim and then destroy him with Shinken Gokaioh. Voiced by Keiichi Sonobe (園部 啓一 Sonobe Keiichi?). * Jerashid (ジェラシット Jerashitto?): An old friend of Insarn's from high school, Jerashid was in love with the scientist and willing to do anything to receive her love. However, upon learning that she is in love with Kyousuke Jinnai, whom he was sent to capture, Jerashid goes all out to destroy the human with his jealousy-fueled fire attacks which include Fiery Jealousy Power (炎のジェラシーパワー Honō no Jerashī Pawā?) and Jealousy Flame Slash (ジェラシー炎斬り Jerashī Honō Giri?). But after being suddenly enlarged, with Kyousuke helping him win Insarn's love, Jerashid is defeated by Shinken Gokaioh. Though he survives the fight, Jerashid loses all respect from Insarn as she requests him to be launched into deep space with the garbage. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏 Sakurai Takahiro?). * Arumadon (アルマドン?): A prideful warrior who wears a collar that produces his Aruma Barrier (アルマバリアー Aruma Bariā?) sent to plant a bomb in the city before the Gokaigers walked in and took out the bomb. He is forced to escape when the flaw on his collar was found out, expressing disrespect to Waruzu's threats while intending to kill the pirate. However, he is unaware that Waruzu had Insarn plant a bomb on the collar while making it look like a modification, thus becoming unknowing suicide bomber to eliminate the Gokaigers. Luckily, Gokai Silver realized it and safely detonated the bomb before destroying Arumadon. Voiced by Makoto Yasumura (保村 真 Yasumura Makoto?). * Osogain (オソガイン?): An Action Commander assigned by Damarasu to set up a beachhead for a full Zangyack invasion when his operation is met by Gai Ikari's intervention. Defeated by Gokai Silver using the Gokai Supernova Final Wave. An enlarged Osogain and six Zugormin units are then destroyed by Goujyujin. Voiced by Dai Matsumoto (松本 大 Matsumoto Dai?). *'Worian' Other Action Commanders * Muchaburin (ムチャブリン?): An Action Commander featured on the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Box 1 soundtrack. He is armed with the Muchabarrier (ムチャバリアー Muchabariā?), a force field that is impervious to the Gokaigers' Final Wave Gokai Slash. The Gokaigers, however, outsmart him by changing into different past Super Sentai warriors and destroying the Muchabarrier before finishing off with the Final Wave Gokai Scramble. An enlarged Muchaburin is then destroyed by Gokaioh via Gokai Star Burst. Voiced by Eiji Miyashita (宮下 栄治 Miyashita Eiji?). Liquidroids Liquidroids (リキッドロイド Rikiddoroido?) are liquid-based creatures known as Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms (巨大戦闘擬似生命体 Kyodai Sentō Giji Seimeitai?) produced by Sally. Each Liquidroid model is named after a different liquid. * Wateru (ワテル?, Water): A blue colored Liquidroid produced after Basco loses his Ranger Keys. It has a flexible body and stretching arms while using electricity-based attacks. Destroyed by Shinken Gokaioh.